User blog:Element K/Element's Rap Battles Reborn; Daft Punk Vs Blues Brothers
Welcome! Welcome! Behold, the new ERBR, with the Blues Brothers and Daft Punk. Ah, this suggestion has always been a favorite. This was covered and suggested by Leandro. Didn’t get the hint? Duff is the beer of the Simpsons and there’s a new punk zombie in the Neon Mix tape Tour in Plants versus Zombies 2. Color relatives, Blues Brothers…yeah you get it. I hope that I was able to do this battle justice! Aside from that, I would like to take the time and say "Happy New Year" to you guys, and to a great 2016 for all. I want to say thanks for all the fun times throughout the year! Anyways, let’s begin before I get too sappy! Let us not notice the extremely long hiatus of my battles. Sponsored by: Leandro's Infinity Strike Jake Blues & Elwood Blues (Blues Brothers Beat) Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo & Thomas Bangalter (Daft Punk Beat) VS BEGIN Daft Punk Face to Face with the Technologic duo who’ll Robot Rock the mic Take off your shades; take a good look at what good musicians look like As soon as we were announced, you should’ve known you’ll be slush Beat them black, they’re already blue, Derezzed then its Instant Crush Tell you a brief case of the sloppiness within Briefcase Full of Blues Better clean up your acts before we call Janitor Curtis to do it for you Jail you both for all of the SN-Hell you made the public go through The Game Has Changed; End of Line for the whole blues brother’s crew Blues Brothers Da Funk do you think you’re doing against Riders in the Sky? Our raps are like Green Onions; damn they will make you cry! They call me Elwood because I drop bombs that blow the block If you did your Homework right then you know we Jail House Rock! While you suck! The Thrill Is Gone knowing we got this battle locked! You’re Human After All; we’re God sent so it’s no shock! That you can’t reach the Blues Brothers Bar; best R&B emcees You don’t stand any chance, unless you Get Lucky; extremely! Daft Punk I don’t like your Soul Man, but I guess you can call it something You’re desperate for attention, you sing “Gimme Some Loving” You’re dying out in this battle faster than your popularity did With your goal to put Elwood into some orphanage kids Something About Us is that we’re Doin’ It Right Giving positives to dance to, bringing music back to life We appeal Around the World to teenagers and their parents Harder disses, Better music, Faster flows & Stronger influence Blues Brothers Come on butterfingers, just put down the mic and retreat We touch hearts with every chord, every tone and every beat The Blues Brother’s Rhythm, nothing can even compare Darlin’, every time we ask about love the answer is always “Yeah” Straight from the Atlantic, we spit it cold, we spit it sick You can’t talk about influence; We’re classic! We’re iconic! Concert’s done, flipping you the Soul Finger as we leave We had the power and placed a Halo on these 2 Master Chiefs WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! ELEMENT'S *fireworks* RAP BATTLES REBORN! Who Won? Daft Punk Blues Brothers Category:Blog posts